


First Double Date

by Nomadic_Earthbender



Series: Kyalin-Firsts [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lin is a badass, Minor Character Death, Non graphic talk of sex, Violence, slight amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomadic_Earthbender/pseuds/Nomadic_Earthbender
Summary: Lin and Kya make it to the double date with Kuvira and Su but there's an attack and Kya needs Lin's help putting it all together after she is healed by her mother. A bit of Kuvira and Suyin background information as conversation. Sorry still horrible at these. Will add new tags with new updates.





	1. Please Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! No excuse is good enough as to why this took me so long! There will only be a few chapters to this, probably 3 no more than 4. Please see the end notes! Hope you enjoy!

Lin sat next to Kya’s bed holding her hand, her own battered body aching and throbbing with pain. None of it compares to the pain in her chest. How did they get here? The day had started so pleasant. One of her own metalbenders had been involved. Sighing and leaning forward until her head rested on the rough but warm hospital blanket covering Kya’s frame. Tears sprung to Lin’s eyes and began to slowly trail down her face and onto the bed until it became full body wracking sobs.

* * *

 

_That Morning_

Lin’s hand swiped at her nose, feeling something tickling it, the sensation repeated itself causing her to open her eyes. The deepest blue she had ever seen was staring back at her and a smiling face holding a bright yellow feather just inches from her own face.

“Wakey, wakey, Lin.”

Kya was laying half on top of her, an elbow propping her up enough to allow her to pester the earthbender with the obnoxiously colored object. Lin just grumbled in response and pulled the quilt over her head before turning over and mumbling her response into her pillow.

“No.”

“Aww, come on we have stuff to do today!”

“How is that different from any other day? I can actually sleep in because I’m not leaving for the station until 1 and after the grueling workout I put the unit through I’m skipping my morning workout. You’re lucky I was able to make it to the island at all.”

It was only the second time Lin had stayed at the island but it didn’t seem fair that only Kya had to make the long travel. Although she preferred the privacy of her own apartment to the bustling temple. It was already hard sleeping apart before pride but now that those three little words were out in the open she had an even harder time sleeping apart from the waterbender.

Kya yanked the blankets off of her, leaving her in only her plaid pajama pants, the younger woman felt goosebumps breakout across the naked flesh of her torso in the cool room. Kya straddled her thighs before running her warm and soft hands over Lin’s back.

“My poor Chief.” Kya dug her thumbs into Lin’s shoulder’s and began messaging her back, eventually pulling water from the glass on the nightstand, relieving her aching muscles. Lin was groaning and practically drooling onto her pillow.

The waterbender leaned down and kissed her ear before whispering, “Usually my hands have to be working their magic on you a little lower to get you into such a state.”

Lin was far too relaxed to do anything more than lightly blush.

Kya returned the water to the glass before kissing across Lin’s shoulders and placing one on the back of her head.

“Come on, sleepy.”

“You practically turn me into a puddle and expect me to get up?”

Kya chuckled as she shuffled off of the bed, “I’ll take that as a compliment. We should…” her sentence was cut off as Lin grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into bed before she could get too far.

“Lin!” Kya was attempting to scold her but couldn’t help laughing as Lin snuggled into her and peppered any skin she could reach with kisses.

“Just five more minutes.”

Kya turned and placed a soft kiss to Lin’s lips, “Five more minutes” before letting her own eyes slip closed.

* * *

 

_Present Time_

The door to Kya’s room opened and Su stepped through but Lin didn’t even stir.

“Lin?”

The older Beifong didn’t move.

“Lin, you need to get looked at. Please.”

Su made her way to the bed and Lin and placed a hand on her back. Lin still didn’t move.

“Lin.” It was said with the firmness of a mother’s tone. She didn’t move but did finally respond.

“I’m fine.”

Su sighed, she wasn’t sure if Lin blamed her or herself. Maybe both.

“Please, Lin. Will you…”

Lin thrust the chair back from the bed and stood abruptly and faced her sister. Su stumbled back but righted herself quickly.

Lin spoke quietly but the venom in her voice and eyes almost made Su shiver, “I’m not leaving this room, Su. If you are desperate for a healer to attend to me then send them in here. If not then get out.”  

Lin doesn’t know exactly what it was that made her snap, the hand that reached out to comfort her when she deserved none, or the look of heartbreak and empathy in Su’s eyes. Whatever it was she found herself on the verge of shouting her next words.

“DON’T TOUCH ME. DO YOU NOT HAVE A LOVER OF YOUR OWN TO ATTEND TO?”

Su jerked her hand back and her eyes shined with tears but she refused to let them fall, her voice was shaky, “She’s fine. Just a little banged up. I’ll be sending a healer in here. Kya would be pissed if I didn’t.”

A flash of hurt went across Lin’s face at the mention of her partner’s name and Su’s statement. Not only would her girlfriend be upset that she refused treatment and didn’t take care of herself, she would be upset with how she was treating Su. She really didn’t mean any of it, it was her automatic defense. She was already hurting physically and emotionally, to make matters worse she was scared. Terrified really. For Kya, her sister, and Kuvira; herself too if she were honest if only even for Kya's sake.

Su was there though and it could have been any of them in Kya’s stead if she were honest.

She sighed as Su made her way to the door. “Su…I…” She didn’t really know what to say but as her sister turned and met her eyes, she realized she didn’t have to. She understood and gave a slight dip of her head.

“Katara is on her way. I didn’t want to alarm everyone so I sent Korra and Asami to get her. Only they are aware of the situation. However, I hope you realize that this can’t be kept a secret forever. I have full confidence that Kya will recover but that will not be the end of our problems.”

Lin collapsed back into her chair and let her mind wander while she waited for the healer. She tried to focus on what Su had said and start figuring out the best course of action but her mind focused on the events of the day.

* * *

 

_Afternoon_

The shrill ringing of her office phone broke Lin out of the zombie trance she had entered while working on reports. Snatching it off its cradle she barely looked away from the page.

“Beifong.”

On the other end of the line Kya smiled at the gruff voice that greeted her.

“What are you wearing?”

Lin allowed herself a smirk before getting comfortable in her chair.

“Standard Chief Issue.”

“Oh I love a woman in uniform.”

“Do what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

“I’m looking for my girlfriend. She’s ridiculously sexy.”

“Really now? Well I hate to inform you that she is swamped with paperwork and may never escape.”

“That’s too bad. I’m getting ready to remove my towel from the shower but it’s no fun alone.”

Lin sat ramrod straight in her chair as her breathing changed, becoming heavy and shallow before uttering a warning.

“Kya…” The Chief of Police could practically hear her girlfriend’s pout over the phone.

“Fine…be that way. I was actually calling to let you know that Su called and said that they decided on a restaurant. They want to meet at Spirit of the Woods. That little Earth nation pub. It is pretty low key and there is live entertainment. Kuvira is hoping it will keep any attention off of her. I honestly don’t know why she is so paranoid…Anyway, I noticed that you literally own five articles of clothing so I am going shopping with Su.”

Lin groaned, she already knew she didn’t like where this was going. Even though she was also thankful she wouldn’t have to get dressed up and sit through a dinner at a stuffy place.

“Come on, baby, don’t you trust me? It will just be some casual wear, plus you know I’ll buy you things I know you’ll be sexy in. I’ll meet you at your apartment and you can change and we will walk together. I have to go, Su will be here soon and you have work to finish.” Kya paused for a brief moment. The next time she spoke her voice was soft, “I love you.”

Lin felt her heart skip a beat. It happened every time Kya said that to her. “I love you too. I’ll see you later.”

After hanging up Lin found she was in a much better mood in regards to her paperwork.

* * *

_Present Time_

Lin was startled when a middle aged woman put her hand on her shoulder, jolting her from her memoires. She presumed it was the healer. She pushed a small cart with a porcelain bowl full of water on it.

“I’m sorry I scared you. I need you to remove the outer layer of your clothing so I can assess the damage, please.”

Lin silently disrobed, turning her gaze to Kya when the woman began healing her deep cuts and bruises. Kya had been the one patching her up lately. It felt weird, almost wrong for someone else to be doing it. She would’ve rather Katara at least but she wanted her to save all of her energy for Kya.

The metalbender flinched slightly when she felt two of her ribs start mending back together. When the healer finished she left without a word. Lin was grateful, the last thing she needed was pity from a stranger, she was doing a poor job of holding herself together as it was. She was still sore and it would take a while for everything to heal completely but she felt much better than she had. Physically anyway.

Redressing and collapsing back into her chair she rubbed her eyes, irritated from crying, and letting out a long sigh. She was unable to let her mind wander once more as Su walked in and pulled a chair up next to her. The sisters sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the heart monitor beep before Lin spoke.

“Where’s Kuvira?”

Su startled at her voice in the silence. She honestly hadn’t expected Lin to say anything.

“Waiting out front for Katara. She didn’t want her to have to flag down a nurse, figured she could bring her straight here.”

Lin felt her eyes tear up again as she looked to Kya, grabbing her hand, and nodded her head at Su, swallowing thickly.

The younger Beifong was out of her element with Lin like this. She had never seen the woman shed a tear. She was glad her sister wasn’t as stoic or angry as she had been for the last few decades but she hated for this to be an emotion she had to experience. Trying to keep her mind off of the situation she asked about something Lin had said a few weeks ago at Glitter.

“You mentioned you knew Kuvira cared for me before I said anything. How?”

The corner of Lin’s lips managed to quirk up briefly before resuming their neutral expression.

“I’m not sure if you are aware of it but Kuvira is quite the artist. Not just in your dance troupe. It’s mandatory for prisoners with privileges to have their cells searched. I always did Kuvira’s personally to make sure it was a fair search and waited until she was in the shower to prevent making her anxious.”

Here Lin noticed Su give her a grateful and heartfelt look.

“There were always sketches hung around her cell on display, landscapes, spirits, avatars, that sort of thing. However, when I looked under her mattress there were drawings I had never seen before. They were all of you Su, some were you and her together, but they were all beautiful.”

Lin brought her hand to the back of her neck and blushed lightly as she revealed the next part of her findings.

“Some of them were…erotic. They just had a certain feel of being memories or held too mcuh emotion and reverence for them to have just been mere fantasy. You searching for her at the bar confirmed my suspicions that it wasn’t merely one sided. If you don’t mind me asking, how long has it been going on?”

“Since she was of legal age. It didn’t take long to realize that our feelings were starting to develop into something stronger. I knew she had a crush on me in her teens but I figured it would pass. It didn’t and after talking it over many a nights with myself and Bataar, I decided that it would be worth the risk. I’m so glad I did.”

Su couldn’t control the smile that stretched across her face and felt a little guilty for it under the circumstances. Lin either didn’t notice or understood the difficulty not to smile when speaking of a partner.

“How did it start? I’d always heard rumor that she was like another child to you?”

Su grimaced at that. Despite not being her biological child it is still a weird thing to think about.

“Honestly, she came to us very young and we had already had Jr. and Huan, I was pregnant with Opal and incredibly busy with Zaofu. We had her living with us and she shared meals and spent time with the kids but I didn’t have time to really mother her. At the time it was something I regretted, I always thought she felt left out but was too shy to say anything. I thought it would be weirder for the kids since she did grow up sibling like with them for a while. When she turned thirteen she wanted to train to be a guard. I allowed it because it was the first time she had ever asked for anything.”

Su didn’t mention that much later after their relationship began that she admitted to the matriarch that she wanted to impress her. Su watched as Lin fidgeted with Kya’s blanket, she seemed to want to ask something but was hesitant. Su figured she could guess but wasn’t sure if she was the one to ask for she wasn’t sure she completely knew herself.

Why did Kuvira try and usurp her? Although Kuvira claims that isn’t what she wanted, she wanted to have Suyin rule with her, finally come out of hiding and reshape the world as they saw fit. Especially when the Earth Kingdom was so conservative. Su had no reason not to believe her, she got slightly lost in her cause but seemed to genuinely regret her actions. It was still hard rebuilding that trust but it was happening. She loved Kuvira and sometimes love was a lot of hard work. It was something she would rather discuss with the other woman in depth before disclosing anything to Lin, although like the financial questions she had she wasn’t sure she was emotionally prepared just yet, especially not with everything happening now.

However, in order to distract Lin she was willing to broach the topic but before she could say anything there was a knock on the door and Kuvira stepped in with Katara, Asami, and Korra in tow.

Lin and Su both stood quickly, slightly flinching at such a quick movement on their sore bodies. Lin was the first to speak.

“Katara, thank spirits you’re here. Kya she….” Lin’s voice broke and constricted, she refused to break in front of everyone, so she let her sentence trail off. Katara walked quickly over to Lin and touched her cheek gently before giving her a hug, she pulled back with her hands holding Lin’s.

“She’s going to be just fine, dear. Don’t you worry. My Kya’s a fighter and she has so much to come back for.”

Despite her attempts, Lin felt one single tear trail down her cheek, she wanted to turn around to wipe it surreptitiously away, but Katara still held her hands. The others said nothing however, and seemed to turn their heads away to give her some privacy but staying for support for Kya.

Wasting no more time Katara made her way over to Kya and tenderly stroked her brow before pulling water from the flask on her hip and trailing it over her body, mainly focusing on her head. After a few minutes Lin couldn’t wait any longer.

“Well…?”

“Hmmm. Kuvira, get me a nurse.”

Kuvira didn’t ask any questions and headed right for the door. Katara seemed to be concentrating still and Lin barely made it until the nurse arrived. When she stepped into the room she didn’t even have time to introduce herself before Katara was asking questions.

“My daughter’s coma. It’s medically induced?”

The woman scanned her chart before replying, “Yes, ma’am. Our healers here at the moment are not skilled enough to handle such a brain injury. We did not want to risk worsening her condition and the only medical staff we have on hand is still in a long surgery.”

Lin was ready to rip the room in half, if it hadn’t been for Su grabbing her forearm she probably would have. Why had she not been told this? She voiced that question aloud to the nurse.

The nurse’s voice slightly shook at the tone of voice and look that she was receiving not only from the chief but everyone in the room, including the Avatar and former Great Uniter.

“You aren’t family and I am not allowed to give out any information to anyone who isn’t. The only reason you were allowed to sit in here is because of your status as Chief.”

To everyone’s surprise it was Asami who spoke, her voice shaking with disbelief and anger, “She’s her partner! Did you not think it pertinent for her to know that the woman she loves was going to be alright?!” The heiress had tears in her eyes. Lin suspected that she had either had troubles or worries like this with Korra from time to time. The Avatar tugged their linked hands and pulled Asami to her, holding her in a tight hug.

The nurse began to speak once more, “I’m afraid we don’t recognize domestic partnerships, if they were married it would be different. Unfortunately…”

“I believe my daughter has had Lin as her emergency contact for the last three decades.”

Lin’s brows shot up in shock. She had no idea she was still listed as her emergency contact. When Kya was staying on the island between periods of travel everyone agreed that she would be the most likely to be able to respond if Kya needed anyone. Aang and Katara often traveled to other Temples and to resolve diplomatic matters with Tenzin, Bumi was off in the forces, and her own mother was still working as Chief at the time and was often indisposed.

Although she shouldn’t be too surprised, Su was still hers as far as she knew and they went about the same amount of time without any contact whatsoever. It just wasn’t something you thought about often. She  made a mental note that needed to change it to Kya the next time she was in the office. The nurse’s voice brought her back to the present.

“When we decided to combine the water healers and medical professionals into one building we had a change in policy that required everyone to reconfirm or change their emergency contacts. There was…”

“ENOUGH!” Lin didn’t mean to snap and certainly not in a booming voice that echoed off the very walls but she was tired of speaking about such trivial matters at the moment. Everyone seemed to jump at her voice but she had their attention.

“Ridiculous and quite frankly bullshit medical policies aside, can we please focus on the next step for Kya? Her mother, the most skilled waterbender in the world, is here. I believe that not only qualifies as someone who can heal her but also permission to do so, yes?”

The nurse squeaked and nodded before quietly asking if Katara needed anything.

“Something I can completely submerged her head into without completely enclosing it and someone to remove the IV that is feeding her the medicine keeping her asleep.” The woman nodded frantically and scurried away.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind her Lin collapsed in her chair, her fist balled tight and shaking, the vein on the side of her neck was bulging and her breathing was heavy. She didn’t like being helpless, that was already a hard pill to swallow, knowing that she couldn’t do anything for her love, but to have to sit in constant worry if she would wake up even if Katara could heal her, even if only for a few hours, made her entire core ache with a fiery rage to tear something to pieces. She would have worried still but reminding herself that her seemingly eternal slumber was reversible would have slightly eased her.

She was pulled from her angry thoughts when two young women knocked and entered the room. There was a nurse with a strange shaped bowl full of water and another woman who walked directly over to the IV but stopped and waited, looking to Katara for instructions.

“Remove the IV. I have found the source of the swelling and injury. It will take some work but I need the feed off so she will wake up around the end of the healing process.”

The woman nodded and shut off the flow before removing it completely and leaving. The new nurse stood to the side and watched the ordeal. Katara places Kya’s head into the bowl, the only parts that stuck out were her mouth and nose so she could breathe, before the water began glowing and the healing process began.

* * *

 

It took a while, close to an hour if Lin had to guess, before Katara finally lowered her hands and fell into the chair beside her. Kuvira was at the ready with some sugary tea for the old healer. “Thank you, dear. She should be waking up shortly. Lin remove her head from the bowl and Korra see if you can pull the water off of her.”

The Chief of police and Avatar did as instructed before sitting in their respective seats. Korra next to Asami on the floor in a corner of the room and Lin in the seat next to Kya’s bed stroking her hand.

In the silence of the room, with the exception of the beeping machines, it isn’t hard to hear when Kya begins to stir. It stars with a light mumble that causes Lin to snap her head up and tighten her grip on Kya’s hand as Su’s does on her arm. Eventually the jumbled mess of Kya’s sleepy ramblings become clearer and Lin catches her name.

“I’m here, love. Just open your eyes. Please.” The last part was a strained whisper.

Slowly the waterbender’s eyes begin to flutter and eventually open. It takes a moment for them to focus and the first thing she sees clearly is Lin.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Her voice is thick and hoarse but it doesn’t stop her from cracking a small smile. The rest of her body feels like it’s been trampled by a saber-tooth moose lion, especially her head. She states as much and sees tears spring to Lin’s eyes and everyone in the room goes still. Now that her head is clear, she realizes she is in the hospital but has no idea how she got here, or why there are so many people about. One of those people being her mother.

“Lin, why am I in the hospital? What happened?”

Lin is slightly taken aback, “You don’t remember anything?”

Kya shakes her head, “No the last thing I remember is you coming to the apartment to get ready before we were supposed to meet Su and Kuvira at the pub. Are they ok?!” She becomes slightly frantic before the mentioned women step into her view.

“Absolutely fine. Don’t worry about us. Actually you’re a big part of the reason we’re ok.” Su and Kuvira glance at one another before locking hands and smiling at Kya. Before anything more can be said Katara stands up to kiss her daughter’s forehead before speaking.

“Why don’t we leave Lin to explain to Kya what happened and go get them some edible food from the dumpling place around the corner. I could do with a walk myself. Su and Kuvira can fill the rest of us in while we are there.”

Everyone nodded their agreement except Lin.

“Do you think that’s wise? What if they find you all?”

“I don’t think they would be stupid enough to attack this soon after the brutal and savage beating you doled out to them, not including the ones you had locked up. Besides who would be stupid enough to attack two highly skilled metal benders, half of team Avatar, and the highest skilled waterbender?”

Lin opened and closed her mouth a few times before nodding her head. Su had a point. Katara smiled at her, “We’ll be fine, dear. Just worry about Kya.”

Lin turned her head back to her partner and as soon as the door shut she let her tears fall and brought her lips to Kya’s. She kissed her softly afraid of hurting her further, she just needed the reassurance that she was there and was going to be ok.

“I love you. I was so worried about you. The beam fell and you didn’t move or wake up.” Lin’s voice was cracking and shaking.

Kya sat up and kissed her, “I love you too, Lin and I’m going to be just fine, baby.” Propping herself up of the pillows she scooted over and patted the spot on the bed next to her. After silently arguing with herself, Lin climbed on to the bed. It felt nice on her own sore body to rest and relax a little. Kya settled herself in Lin’s arms before speaking.

“Tell me what happened. Start with us getting ready to leave your place, maybe something will trigger my memory.”

Lin gave her an apprehensive look, she almost didn’t want Kya to remember the attack. She didn’t want her to remember how she was injured. How vicious she herself became after the first blow landed on Kya and how it only worsened when she saw her laying on the ground in a crumpled heap. She deserved to know though and Lin was always honest with her and wanted to keep it that way.

“Well, I got back to my apartment around six…”


	2. Recap before heading Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin gives Kya a detailed account of what happened after Lin made it home. Violence, homophobia, minor character death, attempt at humor and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to have this up Wed. then yesterday but I had a wedding to go to and I have been sick. That being said, please forgive any errors, my brain is stuffy and not working up to par at the moment, I may make a few slight edits in the future when my sickness has passed. Please see end notes and leave a comment to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

Lin sighed as she stepped into her apartment. It had been a long boring day with nothing but paperwork.

“Lin?”

A smile crossed the Chief’s face at the sound of Kya’s voice. The evening was already proving to be much better than her day.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Kya came out of the bedroom and crossed the room to greet her partner, a small smile on her lips. She gave the younger woman a firm but chaste kiss.

“How was work?”

“Exhausting. Shopping with Su?”

“Exhausting.” They shared a chuckle. “Be thankful that you were at work, poor Kuvira was drug along as a pack mule between intervals of your sister wanting to play dress up with her.”

Lin let out a chortle at the image, even though she had pity for the young woman, she would have undoubtedly been in the same position had she been there.

“Hurry up and shower so I can dress you up now. I picked you up a few pairs of trousers and some different types of shirts.”

She was too grateful too soon it would seem. She sighed but gave a small smile. Kya had a look of excitement on her face and the puppy dog eyes, Lin had no hope of even attempting to deny her. She slipped into the bedroom and bent her armor into its case before making her way to the shower.

Lin was almost glad work kept her a little late tonight, Kya only had enough time to stuff her into three outfits before she had to change into what she was wearing tonight. She had to admit though, Kya had good taste and everything was comfortable and the correct size. Although, she supposed no one knew her body better than her partner. The thought made her shiver.

Kya mistook her shiver for her being cold, “Lin, baby, here get these on. I’m sorry I’ve had you standing in your underwear and…”

When she was in reach to hand Lin her clothes, the metalbender pulled her close and took a minute to relish holding her so close. She buried her face in the waterbender’s neck and hair and inhaled the calming scent.

“I’m not actually cold but if I were I could think of the perfect way to get warm.” She placed a gentle kiss in the crook of Kya’s neck.

“Lin, we have to get ready to leave soon.”

The metalbender placed a kiss to Kya’s jaw, nuzzled her nose against Kya’s.

“We could just stay in.”

The older woman surged forward and captured Lin’s lips in a passionate kiss. Lin almost thought she had persuaded her as their tongues brushed together, before Kya pushed her clothes against her and pulled back.

“Get dressed or we’ll be late.”

Lin groaned and let her head fall back but took the clothes. Kya chuckled at her antics.

“It’s just dinner and Su is leaving tomorrow, she will be really upset if you bail on her, and I know you would regret it tomorrow. We can have all the fun you want later, promise.”

Giving her one last peck, Kya grabbed her own clothes and started to change as Lin huffed and began to do the same, knowing her partner was right.

Their outfits were casual. Lin’s dark green Henley and slim black jeans to Kya’s skinny grey chinos and dark blue V-neck. If Lin were honest, she quite liked how she looked, not completely relaxed, that was impossible for her outside of Kya’s embrace, but comfortable. Kya knew her better than herself it seemed, she would never have guessed what she could wear outside her besides sleeveless shirts and her armor. Armor that was getting heavier every year, she internally sighed, she was getting old. Looking back to Kya she smiled, she certainly didn’t feel old all the time.

Walking up behind the waterbender as she finished fixing her hair, Lin wrapped her arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss behind her ear. She held her close and Kya rested her arms atop Lin’s.

“I love you.”

Kya’s smile of contentment grew, “I love you too.”

The couple didn’t say anything else as they linked hands and exited the apartment.

* * *

 

The pub was small but not cramped and it had a large glass front with Earth Nation art designs on it. The music was loud enough you could hear it before even opening the door as the two couples met outside before entering and finding a booth. It wasn’t as loud as the club and they chose a spot away from the little stage to be able to converse freely. After ordering a round of beer the four women were left to themselves.

Kuvira looked like she was about to faint, Lin supposed it wasn’t easy seeing your former jailer who also happens to be your lover’s sister. She also looked exhausted if the circles under her eyes were anything to go by. Lin held back a chuckle when she realized that Kuvira may well know how she discovered them, she personally would’ve been mortified by the content of some of those drawings. Swallowing her laughter she decided to take it easy on the poor parolee.

Placing her hand on Kuvira’s forearm she spoke softly.

“I’m glad you made it out.”

Kuvira jumped slightly at the contact but smiled, she wasn’t sure if Lin meant physically or with her mental state mostly intact.

“Thanks, Lin. I mean that, even though it was mostly the decision of the city. I’d like to thank you for making sure I was treated fairly.”

Lin suddenly got a particular look, one that Kya had a hard time recalling seeing on her, and it was mischievous.

“Oh, while I am glad about that too, it wasn’t what I was talking about. I meant I was glad to see you made it out with your pride and dignity after being forced to spend the day shopping with my sister.”

Kuvira’s face uncontrollably split into a wide grin and Kya guffawed, while Suyin practically shrieked.

“Lin! I’ll have you know Kuvira didn’t complain once! She just said she was happy to be spending time with me.”

“She lied.”

Lin’s face and tone was deadpan and Kya is thankful she wasn’t drinking anything because it may have ended up all over Su. The younger Beifong crossed her arms and acted angry but Lin could see her eyes said different. She was happy and thankful that Lin had managed to break the ice and get Kuvira laughing.

Even after an hour had passed, Lin was surprised she wasn’t feeling like leaving yet, maybe it was the beer or the exotic foods, the lamb was delicious, or just maybe the great company. She had smiled more in the last hour than she could recall in a long time, with the exception of the woman whose hand she was holding on her thigh. She was laughing at something Su had said, she realized she and Kuvira both looked like love-struck idiots. Shrugging her shoulders she just finished the beer in her glass before flagging the bartender down for another.

* * *

 

While Lin and Kuvira were distracted by discussing form and technique after, oddly enough taste in jazz, Su leaned closer to Kya. Smiling like the catgator who got the possum chicken.

“So…what’s it like?”

Kya looked puzzled, “What is what like?”

Su obviously moved her eyes from her to Lin and back. Kya had to stop herself from spluttering.

“Su!” She began in a harsh whisper, glancing over to make sure she hadn’t alerted Lin, “she’s your sister! Is that really appropriate?!”

Su scoffed, “Please like you don’t tell Bumi anything, besides I’m not asking for a lot of details, and a lot of sisters talk about this kind of thing. Just not Lin and I because, well you’ve met her and she has always been like that if you recall. Honestly I just wonder if she’s as stiff and grumpy in the sack.”

Kya couldn’t help but think it would be nice to get to brag to someone, although she and Asami had spoken from time to time about their partners, but she was one thing Su wasn’t; discreet. Not that she was embarrassed but Asami understood the need to keep their conversations quiet for fear of being in the dog house with Lin. Maybe she could turn the tables.

“What about you and Kuvira? Must be nice to spend time together as a couple after a long while apart.”

The look that came over Su’s face alerted Kya that she may have made a mistake.

“Well, don’t think I will forget that I was the one who asked first but if you really insist. It has been wonderful, so fiery and passionate until it becomes soft and tender before we collapse from exhaustion. Why, the night we met at Glitter when we returned to the hotel she found the little surprise I had worn for her. She made me leave the boots on, even when I had my legs wrapped around her head. When I left later the next day, I offered to pay for my half of the mattress, it acquired a few holes.” Su finished with a breathy sigh and a dreamy look.

Kya chuckled, no wonder Kuvira looked so tired. She was happy for her too, leaning in closer to the woman, she couldn’t help but share a little.

“Funny you should mention surprises on that night. When we got back to Lin’s, and actually made it to the bedroom, I got her to take me with that lovely gift you sent.”

Su’s brows raised as a surprised smile crossed her face.

“Well color me impressed! I can’t believe she even mentioned it, much less used it.”

“Actually I was the one who found it and brought it up. She said she had never used one and later admitted that you had sent it to her and that was why she had it in the first place. Honestly though Su, she makes me incredibly happy in every way possible.” Su gave her a huge smile before she looked over to Lin, a warm and loving smile on her face as she watched her talk with Kuvira. She wouldn’t share everything of that special night but she did want Su to know how happy Lin made her.

Lin could feel Kya’s gaze on her as she turned to the other woman. She leaned forward and kissed her lightly, the beer she had loosening her up.

“What are you two talking about over here?”

Kya merely kissed her again before leaning into her, “Nothing to worry about, love.”

Lin and Kuvira met eyes before raising their brows and letting it go, they probably would be better off not knowing.

* * *

 

All the beer was beginning to catch up to her and Kuvira excused herself to make her way to the restroom. On her way back to the table she was stopped by a middle aged looking man with a bald spot.

“You know it’s not right. What you get up to.”

Kuvira stopped and stared, at first she was concerned he was someone she had crossed in the past. Now she was unsure to what he was talking about.

“I’m sorry? What are you talking about? Who is getting up to what?”

“Don’t play coy with me girl. I saw you and your friends over there, kissing on one another, and the woman you’re with is old enough to be your own damn mother. It’s sick. You’re sick.”

Kuvira was torn between being baffled and completely pissed. She had been working hard on keeping her temper in check and keeping her head down. Mediation and walks in the spirit world with many who came before her seemed to be helping, but she would be sent back to prison before she let anyone bad mouth Suyin and her friends.

“I don’t know who you are but you’ve got some nerve talking about us that way.”

The man and his buddies sitting behind him stood, “You looking to pick a fight sweetheart? I’ll show you just what a man can do.”

Kuvira clinched her fist and could feel her upper lip beginning to curl into a snarl, trying to remember the teaching of Iroh, although he said there were times when anger was permissible, this was about to turn violent. Just as she opened her mouth it clamped closed when she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

Lin’s gruff voice came from behind her, “Everything okay here?”

The former dictator didn’t even get a chance to respond before one of the asshole’s friends opened his mouth.

“Oh look, it’s the Chief, you know you put one of my boys away not too long ago. His brother’s been working for you, been looking for a way to get you out. Didn’t think the chance would be placed on a silver platter for me, here you are with me and all my buddies, and not just you but your little dyke girlfriend as well.” The man laughed.

Lin dropped her hand from Kuvira’s shoulder, less she shatter it with her grip.

“Well, you will be seeing your boys real soon, you are all under arrest. For threatening and harassing a citizen and the Chief of Police.”

They all laughed again before the fight began. There were six of them in total, two were earthbenders and the other four were firebenders. Lin noticed one of her metalbenders making his way toward their table near Kya and Su who were standing up and making their way over. She had a gut feeling it was the loud mouthed man’s son and he was heading right for Kya.

She yelled out to her lover, “Kya! Behind you!”

Kya turned and ducked the man’s grab before pulling water from the glasses in the room and going head to head with him. However, she didn’t have the chance as Lin bent the metal of his uniform before slamming him onto the stone wall with such a force it caused dust and rubble to sprinkle from the wall. One of the men, presumably his father, gave a yell before beginning to tear pieces of stone from the wall and hurl them at the Chief.

Su met up with them and the sisters and Kuvira began tearing chunks out of the stone floor to throw and use to defend themselves. Most of the other patrons had fled. Kya was behind her extinguishing the firebender’s flames as they flew towards the group. Su bent a stone shield for them to take cover behind. Lin managed to get hit with a chunk of stone that one of their opponents blew out of their shield. Kya cast her a worried look but Lin was back on her feet in seconds. It hurt more than it would have if she had her armor but she had suffered much worse in the field.

The fight went on for a few minutes of dodging stone debris and flames, a couple of nicks and hits, until Kya froze one of the firebender’s hands and feet, effectively knocking him out of the fight. Su was quick enough to bend a whole beneath of the other firebenders effectively burying him from the neck down.

Lin had practically tasted their victory, now that they were on an even playing field. That is until the asshole that started all of this tore a chunk of stone from the ceiling and caused one of the beams to fall. Kya shouted at Su who was under it before the water bender shoved her out of the way and it caught her instead, knocking her to the ground and pinning her.

Lin’s vision went red, she used her bending to reach out for the metal wire that strung lanterns along the wall near the bar. She guided it around the man’s torso and pulled with all her might before using it to throw him as hard as she could towards the front of the building defenestrating him.

Kuvira was standing in front of Kya’s unconscious body and defending her from one of the last firebenders, she eventually used her own metal bending and used her bracelet to wrap it tight around both of the man’s wrists. He just thrashed and yelled until she kicked him over. Su went to stand by her side and fight the last firebender and earthbender but they could only watch in awe and fear as Lin dealt with them.

She used the wire again, winding it around the firebender’s ankles and jerking causing him to go head first into one of the remains of a table.

The last man, the loud mouthed one whose son had been after Kya was shouting incoherently and throwing random pieces of rubble. He was shaking and looked utterly terrified. Lin used the wire to whip him across the chest, causing him to stumble backwards, it made his horrible aim worse and she dodged his attacks as she approached him. When near enough she grabbed his arm and twisted before bringing her palm down on the back of his elbow with great force, there was a sickening crack and a scream tore from his throat. Slamming one of her booted feet into his knee cap he screamed again and fell to the ground, Lin stood over him before she began to beat him with her fists. He was unconscious and beat to a bloody pulp before Su was grabbing at her arms.

“Lin. That’s enough.” She spoke softly and Lin barely heard her and wanted to get one last hit on his face, but her sister spoke again. “Lin, Kya needs you. Leave him.”

At the mention of Kya her rage began to dissipate and was replaced with a concern that was closer to panic than she was really comfortable with. She got up and rushed over to Kya, the beam had been moved by Kuvira and Su, and dropped to her knees next to her. Heedless of her own injuries and throbbing knuckles she reached down to stroke her partner’s hair.

“Kya.” She touched her back very gently and leaned closer to her, “Kya. Wake up.”

She turned her head to look at the other two, “She isn’t waking up!” Her voice was cracking and a little higher than normal, unshed tears gathered at her eyes. She wanted to gather the woman in her arms and hold her close but she was afraid to move her.

“Kya, baby, please wake up.”

The bartender who had slipped into the kitchen during the ordeal stepped into view, “There is an ambulance on the way. The police are also coming with a transport vehicle. Except for the two who escaped.”

Lin’s head shot up at that. Two of them had escaped? Looking around she noticed the one Kuvira had tied up and the firebender Kya had restrained were missing. In all the commotion they must have slipped away. No matter they would track them down with the help of their buddies. Kya was her primary concern.

When the police transport arrived only one of the men, the one Su trapped in the ground, was fit to leave with them. The metalbending officer, his father, and the man she grabbed by the ankles were sent to the hospital to be healed before they would be taken to the station for booking. The man she sent through the window was going to the morgue. Between the injuries he sustained at the force of impact and the glass imbedded in his body he had bled out before they arrived.  

Lin felt some remorse, she didn’t like killing and over the span of her career she had only had it happen twice before now. However, if it meant keeping Kya alive and safe she would do it again. The ambulance arrived and the EMTs were careful at lifting Kya onto the stretcher, Lin was able to ride with her while Su and Kuvira got a ride with one of the responding officers.

* * *

 

_The Hospital-Present Time_

“I remember some of that, up until I was knocked out.” Lin held her tighter and kissed her temple, letting her eyes slipped closed just thankful Kya was going to be alright.

“I’m sorry.”

Lin’s eyes snapped open, “for what?” she was utterly baffled.

Kya looked at her with tears shining in her eyes, “I’m sorry you had to kill and that I worried you so much.”

Lin gently cupped her face and placed a tender kiss on her lips, “None of this is your fault. I promise. I would do anything to keep you safe.”

“What are we going to do about the two that escaped? Are they a threat to us?”

Lin’s first instinct was to tell Kya that “they” wouldn’t be doing anything that she would look into it. She held her tongue though, it wouldn’t be fair and Kya was a capable fighter she just took the hit for someone in a chaotic fight. Lin herself would hate it if someone tried to tell her she couldn’t do something. Despite how much she would worry, she wanted Kya to be aware of what was happening.

“I’m going to interrogate their buddies at the station and see what I can find out. Besides the metalbender working for me trying to get me out of my seat, this seems to be a small scale event. We were the wanted targets but it just seems to be shit luck that we were there at the same time they were.”

Kya nodded and yawned.

“Why don’t you get some sleep? I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m hoping the others will be back soon and then I can go home. If I got the ok from mom I should be fine. My headache is already starting to feel better too, all I need is rest and I will get that best at home.”

Lin was a little disappointed that Kya wanted to go back to the island tonight, she would rather be in her own bed, it fit the two of them better, and closer to the station for an early investigation. There was no way she was going to be away from her partner tonight, not after such a scare, she never slept well without her anyway. Tonight would be even worse with the two men still out there and her aching body refusing to get comfortable.

“Are you going back with Katara? I think Suyin will probably stay with Kuvira tonight. They may even stay on the island to see Opal. I want to get to the station early, so I will have to leave really early.”

Kya blushed something fierce and looked down at the blanket as she picked at a loose thread. Lin just squeezed her hand.

“What’s wrong?”

The waterbender mumbled something that Lin didn’t quite catch. Seeing the confused look on Lin’s face she blew out a breath and spoke louder.

“I was talking about your apartment.”

Lin felt a warmth wash over her at the news that Kya though of her apartment as home. Over the last few weeks, since the first time she had visited really, Kya had been bringing little things to keep there. Lin had even cleared space for her in a drawer and her closet.

Lin figured eventually she would ask Kya to move in or it would just happen so naturally that they would just be living together without anyone asking. She was afraid of making Kya choose between her and her independence, not to mention that the move would have to be to Lin’s place. It would be impractical for them to live as a couple on the island, especially with Lin still working here in the city.

Lin felt a smile stretch across her face as she grabbed Kya’s hands and kissed her knuckles.

“I love that you think of my apartment as home because it’s only home when you’re there.”

Kya gave her a watery smile as she brought their lips together. Their moment was cut short however, as the other portion of their party arrived.

“We’re back! We come bearing dumplings!”

Korra was smiling, although it appeared a little forced. After being told of the events that happened earlier Lin is hardly surprised, but grateful that she was trying. Kya moved her food tray over for them to share.

Swallowing a mouthful of dumpling Kya asked if she could leave tonight. Katara had her hold still so she use some water and check her head one last time to be sure.

“I don’t see why not. Everything seems to be just fine. I’ll grab your discharge papers and we can all get out of here.”

Katara left for the papers while the others talked about their plans for tomorrow.

“Korra and I would like to offer our assistance in finding these last two perpetrators. I assume you are planning on keeping this quiet, no press or anything of the sort.”

Lin shook, “No. If I thought it would flush them out then maybe, but I would still have to be hard pressed. The men at the restaurant have been informed that it is a security matter for myself and our bound legally from saying anything. I want this dealt with as quickly and quietly as possible with as few people knowing about it. I don’t want anyone to be hounded by the media, less likelihood of that with the fewer people who know.”

Everyone present nodded their heads.

“I’ll interrogate who we have in lock up tomorrow. I’ll let you all know what I have learned and we can go from there. Everyone be careful tonight and be on your guard.”

* * *

 

Freshly showered, Kya and Lin laid curled together in the younger woman’s bed. Their intimacy was gentle touches against naked skin, just being reminded the other was there and alive was enough. Kya pulled Lin closer and they simultaneously whispered their ‘I love you’ before giving into their bodies fatigue and finishing the day the way it started; tangled together in the comfort of their embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have the attack come from die hard Great Uniter supporters that may still be out there but that seems like a more Kuvira centered kind of fic and a potentially long and complex fic for the future. I hope the instigation was still well done and believable. There will probably only be one more chapter and beginning Monday there will be daily uploads for the Kyalin Halloween month of October. Thank you for reading!


	3. Nightmares and Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya has a hard time sleeping, memories of her attack and new doubts arise, to say nothing of the slight guilt she feels. Lin uses some questionable methods to get information she needs. The group comes by to be filled in and help make a plan of action. Sorry, terrible at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Glad to be back and hoping this chapter is worth the wait! The next one will be the last for this particular installment. Hope you all enjoy, please let me know what you think!

Kya’s eyes flew open, she had been having a nightmare, although she couldn’t remember what it was about. If she had to guess it would probably be about the previous evening. She tried to calm her racing heart and keep her breathing steady, surprisingly Lin was still asleep and Kya knew she needed it just as much as her if not more so, considering the added mental turmoil she had faced.  

Even still Lin pulled her closer by the arm she had wrapped around her waist. Kya happily tucked herself under Lin’s chin and tightened her own arm around the sleeping woman. She felt tired and desperately wanted more sleep but her mind continued to travel at high speed.

Kya was no stranger to homophobia, especially when she had traveled to the Earth Kingdom and the Fire nation as a free spirited young woman. However, she never thought she would experience it so harshly here in Republic city, pride not included, there were always people to protest pride no matter where at in the world.

This was also much more personal than she ever would’ve anticipated. These men were out to hurt Lin and to do that they were hoping to use her to do so. Kya wasn’t sure if they hated Lin to begin with because of her recently revealed sexuality or if it was just another reason added to her locking up that man’s son. Kya couldn’t help but wonder if it caused any regret in Lin for being so open. Her mind probably would’ve ran for at least another hour but a husky voice from above her interrupted her thoughts.

“You’re thinking too loud.”

The waterbender couldn’t help her small tired smile.

“I’m sorry, Lin. I had a nightmare and it just got me thinking. Go back to sleep.” Kya kissed the patch of skin in front of her.

Lin placed a kiss on the top of her head, then her forehead, and eventually her cheek and nose as she slid herself down the bed to make herself eye level with her partner.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. Do you want to talk about it?”

While the older woman wanted nothing more than to discuss her fears, and just thoughts on the matter in general, with the person who could comfort her better than anyone ever had, she also wanted to sleep. The headache she had was mostly gone but she could still feel it lingering like mist around her mind, to say nothing of her overall fatigue. Besides Lin would be up early to get to the precinct no matter when they got back to sleep.

Kya nodded her head in confirmation but also made a compromise with herself and Lin aloud, “Tomorrow though. I’m still so tired. Just keep holding me.”

Lin gently pressed her lips to Kya’s, “Always.”

* * *

 

When Kya woke for the second time Lin was in front of the closet and holding her uniform. To the waterbender’s confusion the woman seemed to be putting it away.

“Lin? What are you doing? Are you not going in?”

The Chief continued to put her armor away, leaving her in a sweaty tank, although she did spare a look of surprise at her partner.

“I’m just now getting home. It’s two in the afternoon. I’ve already been to the precinct and interrogated the men we had, I also called the others and they are coming here so I can get them up to date. I brought dinner as well. Have you not been up all day?”

Lin was only a little concerned, Katara had warned them that this may happen. The few of the lasting effects of trauma to the brain, no matter that the injury itself was healed. She made her way over the bed and sat down next to Kya.

Kya sat up just as Lin brushed some hair from her face, she grimaced at the feel of it against her skin.

“I definitely need a shower before everyone gets here. I’m sorry I…”

Lin pressed her finger to Kya’s lips, “There’s no need to apologize. Honestly if you would rather sleep I can fill you in later. I’m sure the others will understand.”

Kya kissed the finger pressed to her lips before shaking her head, “No. I want to be there for this. Besides I am feeling much better and need to get out of this bed before I start aching.”

Lin smiled gently at her partner before taking her hands and encouraging her to stand.

Kya grabbed her arm, “This is new." Kya looked at the new mostly healed wound on Lin’s arm. "What happened?”

Lin could hardly believe her perceptiveness, she had a lot of scars as it was. Not completely covered in them but more than the average person. Deciding to try and avoid the topic she shrugged it off.

“It’s nothing. Let’s go shower, I need one too. I’ll wash your hair.”

* * *

 

The hot water pouring over her finally made her feel almost normal again. Not only did it wash away the grime of being in bed for so long but also some of the emotional exhaustion from the last few days. It helped that as a waterbender she always felt at home in it, not to mention Lin’s gentle affections as she washed her hair. She had so much of it and it was a nice break having someone else wash it.

They were silent and the sound of the running water had Kya’s mind wandering back to a question she had last night. Something she wouldn’t want to ask in front of the others.

“Lin?”

“Hmm?”

Kya busied herself and hands by grabbing the loofah and beginning to wash her torso.

“Do you regret being out?”

Lin continued to work the conditioner in her hair and appeared confused by the question.

“Being out?”

“Yeah, as in out of the closet. Public with me.”

That caused Lin to pause, “Kya.” Lin slipped a silky hand on her waist and urged her to face her.

The older woman was scared to turn around, she could hear the hurt in Lin’s voice and didn’t want to see it in her eyes. She eventually succumbed to Lin’s gentle tugging but buried her head in her neck instead of facing her.

“I’m sorry. I just…maybe this wouldn’t have happened if you were being more discreet.”

Lin could hardly believe what she was hearing, even if it were true in any way it wouldn’t matter. She loved Kya and anyone who had a problem with that was their problem, not Kya’s or Lin’s. She never wanted Kya to be a dirty secret or hidden away like one of her old encounters, Kya deserved better and Lin refused to be ashamed.

“There will always be someone looking for an excuse to hate me, comes with the job title. This just happens to be the easiest to target. I will never hide you away, no matter what anyone else says. I will not be ashamed of myself, you, or us. I love you, I have never loved anyone like I do you and I will not be forced to lie about it. The only thing I am sorry about is that it put you in danger.”

Lin spoke softly but reverently, subconsciously pulling Kya tighter to her.

Kya could feel tears in her eyes. She never thought she would love someone so much or be loved so much in return. She finally met Lin’s eyes and was overwhelmed with the love and devotion she found there. She kissed her, trying to convey everything she felt for her partner.

“I love you, Lin, more than I could ever properly explain.”

The two shared a smile and kissed again before slowly washing one another, wanting to take their new found intimacy to the bedroom but aware that they wouldn’t have time to explore it with everyone due soon. They settled for light touches and promises for more after everyone was gone as they finished their shower.

* * *

 

The couple had just finished dressing when the first knock sounded at the door. It was Su and Kuvira. Su took in their wet heads and tender smiles, she wanted to make a small joke but could see that there had been some shift between the two.

“I’m glad to see you’re well. Both of you.”

Lin seemed surprised but graced her sister with a rare but genuine smile, one that was returned.

“Thanks, Su. Dinner is in the living room to fit everyone, Korra and Asami should…” The doorbell interrupted her, “that would be them.”

She let the other couple in and waited for everyone to get comfortable and seated with food before she began discussing what she had learned.

“The man I interrogated gave me the information about where their little hide out is and what was going on.”

Lin stopped to take a bite of her chicken and rice when Korra spoke up.

“Why aren’t we out there getting them?”

Before Lin could answer Kuvira responded, “I assume she has a few men checking the place out and confirming that the Intel is good. No need to raid an empty place or go in blind to a trap.”

Lin smiled and nodded at her, the woman would make a good addition to her force, a thought she stowed away for later.

“According to the metalbender that had been working for me there was supposed to be some sort of coup to the police force.” Lin smirked before continuing, “He certainly didn’t count on the loyalty to me, said he couldn’t get anyone to give him the time of day to even listen to replacing me.”

The Chief gave a proud smile, it was hard being a woman in command in such a male dominated field but she had succeeded in earning their respect and loyalty, two of the hardest things to come by in her line of work. They were all getting a nice bonus this year if she had her say.

She cleared her throat and continued.

“Since he wasn’t gaining any ground within the force he decided to branch out. Not a lot of people dumb enough to try and over throw the entire police force, so he was hoping for integration. His father and his friends, the ones we had the pleasure of meeting last night, were recruiting people off the streets in hope of training them enough to get through the academy and working for me before finding a way to replace me.”

Su, ever the politician, was confused as to the benefits of the plan.

“To what ends? And how would he unseat you without showing it was a set up?”

Lin set her empty carton on the coffee table before leaning back into the couch.

“I assume it would be quiet or unsuspicious. They were still working that little detail out and had a few ideas being tossed around. I assumed it would involve some type of made up blackmail with false evidence or a scandal involving Kya and myself forcing me to resign, or possibly making an attempt on my life. Not an easy feat and even harder to coming close to succeeding but if they did it and had someone to take the fall it would be a wrap up case. Officers die all the time, being Chief doesn’t prevent that from happening to me either.”

Kya set her own food container down and scooted closer to her on the couch, and Lin took her hand in reassurance. Lin had no intentions of dying anytime soon but it was a reality she faced, she just hated having to remind her partner of that. She finished answering Su’s question.

“As to what ends, well could you imagine running the entire police force of the Republic City? The corruption would be inevitable. Bribes, drugs, sex trafficking, guns for hire, there would be dirty money flowing in and out of the place and a blind eye turned by newly appointed and paid off judges. Worst case scenario there would be a domineering police force that abused its power with the populace along with the criminal activity. It would be a city living in fear, doing whatever they were told just to stay safe. Raiko would look the other way as long as his livelihood and leadership was promised.”

Present company nodded their heads and scoffed. Korra looked especially irritated. She hated the man as it was and ever since coming to live with Asami, whenever she wasn’t away on Avatar business, she thought of Republic City as her home. Lin knew it was a hard pill to swallow but even the Avatar couldn’t stop such corruption alone, especially in high numbers and within the law system.

“I would never stand for it of course, and…” Lin paused and took a deep breath, possibly regretting her next words sometime in the future. “We have a good team here. With or without me I know you all, with the help of the others on the Island and the rest of team Avatar, that it wouldn’t last forever.”

The occupants gave Lin large smiles and Kya squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. The thought of anything happening to Lin made her heartache but hearing such genuine words of praise made her swell with pride. Lin had come a long way.

“Aww, Lin! You do love us!” Korra’s tone was far too chipper for her tastes.

“Not enough to not lock you up if you so much as breathe a word of it outside this room.”

Everyone laughed, it broke the tension nicely.

“And she’s back.”

Su spoke with mirth but her eyes conveyed tenderness at Lin’s statement, and the fact that she didn’t disagree with Korra. Deciding to keep her sister in a decent mood, and satisfy her curiosity, she had to ask Lin about her success of the day.

“Lin, how did you get them to give up their plan and hideout so fast?”

The chuckles died down and everyone stopped to give Lin curious looks of their own.

Lin’s mind wandered back to earlier that day.

* * *

 

_Lin was getting nowhere with the little bastard that had been working for her for the last six months. She tried everything from empathy to anger, even coercion about his buddies giving him up and a deal._

_“You’re wasting your time Chief, I’m not telling you anything. You shouldn’t even be here, your precious little bitch will need you when the rest of the boys go after her.”_

_Lin swiftly stood from her chair and wrapped her hand around his throat, knocking his chair over and slamming his back into the wall. His feet dangled above the floor and his face morphed into one of terror. The resilience and smugness gone from him._

_She was cutting off his airways and she could feel his hand on her arm, bending the metal until it was painfully digging into her skin. She used her free hand and turned his own uniform against him, two could play at that game and he was a shit metalbender that had barely passed the academy anyway. He stopped bending the metal under his hand and tried to fight her own qi as she began to turn the inside of his armor into sharp points that started to pierce his skin._

_He was screaming the best he could with little air, a little more than was necessary in Lin’s opinion, she wasn’t pushing very hard at all._

_"Tell me what I want to know and we can stop this.”_

_“OK! OK! PLEASE JUST STOP!”_

_She dropped him to the floor and had Mako bring in a healer to tend to his minor wounds, and begrudgingly, her own. Really only because it wouldn’t stop bleeding. It was already going to add another scar to the collection that littered her body. She preferred Kya to heal her but she wasn’t sure when she would be home and was hoping the other woman wouldn’t notice._

_As soon as the healer left she gave the ex-officer a withering glare._

_“Talk. And from here on out, don’t you dare say anything bad about her or I’ll use your uniform to hook your body into the wall.”_

* * *

 

“Lin?”

Lin blinked and shook her head, clearing her throat, she didn’t want her family and friends to know she had lost control or the tactics she had used to get him to talk. She wasn’t proud.

“Nothing, he was just a spineless shit who couldn’t keep his trap shut.”

That was mostly true, except he wouldn’t stop talking about them all being abominations and how it was bad enough that a woman was running the police force, even though her mother started the damn force, but a woman like her? An unthinkable idea. Locking his brother up must’ve been the last straw.

At Lin’s tone of voice and obvious withholding, everyone went quiet.  Kya was giving her a look, she knew the scar must’ve been from this. She also knew Kya would probably be upset. The phone broke the uncomfortable silence and Lin was relieved to be away from her family’s gaze as she answered it.

“Beifong. Yeah, alright. Thanks. We’ll head that way. Thanks.”

Lin turned back to her family who were looking at her expectantly.

“Whoever wants to help, we need to get going to the station. The building has been scoped and still being watched. They are planning an attack but are still working out details. We can take them by surprise and raid them but we need a plan and I need to get some officers ready.”

Everyone immediately stood, including Kya, and Lin had to stop herself from dropping to her knees and begging her not to come. Images of her trapped under the beam flashing through her mind. Although, the idea of leaving Kya alone was no more appealing. She merely nodded and went to grab her uniform before they all made their way to their cars.

On the way to the station, fingers intertwined with Kya's, she prayed to every deity she could think of that they would all make it out intact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it ends a little abruptly, the chapter length was getting out of hand and wasn't even finished so I decided to split it into two chapters. I am hoping to have the last chapter up in a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> So as I stated before, there will only be a few chapters for this. I am currently working on a series of one shots for a 31 days of Halloween, Kyalin style! I will post one a day in October. At least that is the plan which is why i am starting now.  
> -I have almost finished a Suvira companion piece to this fic, smut and fluff after the club. I have considered having somewhat of a spin-off from this series with them as the main focus or as companion pieces. It should be up tomorrow or the day after if you would like to keep and eye out for it.   
> -Thank you all so much for reading! I apologize for taking so long with this but unless stated I will not abandon the Kyalin ship for too long of time! Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
